Nighttime Nightmare
by Raven A. Star
Summary: Raven tries unsuccessfully to get a good night sleep, but with a certain little girl getting up every five minutes, it's a wonder Raven doesn't blow up the Tower. [COMPLETED]


**Author's Note:  
**Welcome to my newest ONE-SHOT fic with Emily and the Teen Titans! For everyone who's read my Mother's Day, Father's Day, and July 4th fics, you know who Emily is. She's the little girl that the Titans took in and then her father appeared and moved in with them. Well, this is a ONE-SHOT fic inspired by something that I was watching the other day. Anyone see The Lion King 1 ½? That's where I got it. See if you remember this part from the movie. XD Anyway, enjoy! And, yes, I am feeling much better after the funeral and wake for my grandfather. He was suffering, but now he is in a better place. Now on with the fic! It's really short, but please get a good laugh. We all need one now and then.

_-Raven A. Star_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Raven climbed into her welcoming bed and flopped her head onto the pillow. It had been a long and exhausting day fighting bad guys and watching over Emily, the Titans 'daughter'. Everyone was already in bed asleep and Raven stayed up later than the rest to make sure they went to bed and that everything was locked up safe and snug.   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She dozed into a wonderful light slumber that soon turned into a deep and much welcoming sleep.   
  
Meanwhile…

Emily tossed and turned in her bed. She felt very uncomfortable. She sat up abruptly and groaned. "Uh oh…"

Hopping out of her bed and waddling down to Raven's room, she opened the door and walked in nervously. She walked over to the bed and began to shake Raven's arm slightly.   
  
"Raven…Raven…RAVEN…" She said her name louder the third time and gave a harder shake and awoke a much startled Raven.  
  
"What? Who? Where? How? Oh, it's you…what do you want?"  
  
Emily began to dance with her eyes open wide. "I have to go."  
  
Raven looked at her drowsily. "Go? Go where?"  
  
Emily groaned. "No, you know, GO!"  
  
Raven snapped fully awake. "Oh, that 'go'." She hopped out of bed and ran down the hallway with Emily running quickly right behind her. "Well if you gotta go, you gotta go."  
  
-----

Raven stood over Emily's bed and tucked the blankets in around the little girl. "Better?" Emily nodded. Raven planted a goodnight kiss on her forehead and walked back to her own room.   
  
Emily laid peacefully for about ten seconds when she realized something else. Her throat was parched, and she was thirsty. Climbing out of bed for a second time, she walked down to Raven's room and opened the door.   
  
Tiptoeing over, she shook Raven awake again.   
  
Raven awoke with a start. "What? Oh, Emily, don't you realize what time it is?"  
  
Emily frowned. "I'm thirsty."   
  
Raven groaned and climbed out of bed. "You realize you're going to be up in an hour having to go to the bathroom again don't yah?"  
  
----- 

Raven laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. Hopefully Emily won't come back in to pester her about having to go to the bathroom or being thirsty.

Raven fell asleep peacefully.

"Raven?"  
  
Raven looked at the clock and saw that she slept an hour. Too good to be true. Turning over and looking at Emily, she groaned and climbed out of bed and lead Emily to the bathroom.   
  
"I'm gonna get old walking this same hallway over and over again…"  
  
-----

Raven tucked Emily in once again and kissed her on the forehead. "Now please, PLEASE go to sleep…" She smiled faintly and walked back to her room.   
  
Emily laid in her bed and looked over to the clock. Raven had already placed a glass of water there for her, so she couldn't pester Raven about that. Getting up from bed once again, she tiptoed down the hallway back to Raven's room.

-----

Raven was about to fall asleep once more when she heard the same little voice speak again.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Clawing her pillow she pushed herself up from laying on her side.   
  
"Emily! What is it that you have against me getting a good night sleep huh?" She turned and faced Emily with a very irritated look on her face with her eyes started to go bloodshot and her hair frizzed out. Emily giggled.   
  
"You're funny when you're cranky!"  
  
Raven groaned and flopped her head into her pillow, sending feathers flying out of a hole that was made from her clawing it.   
  
_**-The End-**_


End file.
